Você Justifica Tudo Isso
by Whatsername-xx
Summary: Harry escreve um bilhete para Dougie, deixando pra ele alguns conselhos e muitos palavrões.


**Autora:** Ilana Falcão**  
Beta-reader: **Eu (?)**  
Título: **Você Justifica Tudo Isso**  
Capítulos: **1**  
Contagem de palavras: **1.085**  
Classificação: **13+**  
Avisos: **Linguagem inapropriada, AU, OOC.**  
Fandom: **McFly**  
Ship: **Harry/Doug**  
Teaser: **Harry escreve um bilhete para Dougie, deixando pra ele alguns conselhos e muitos palavrões.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Mark Christopher Judd & Douglas Lee Poynter não me pertencem e eu não estou ligada a eles de forma alguma. Até porque, se estivesse, eu não precisaria ficar imaginando-os.

* * *

Sabe, às vezes eu acho que é melhor encarar o mundo pensando que todos odeiam cada centímetro das minhas vísceras. Não é pessimismo, mas sim autopreservação. Por quê? Nossas putinhas boazinhas interiores dizem que devemos ter fé nas pessoas. "Melhor ter amado e perdido do que nunca ter amado", certo? Porra nenhuma. As pessoas te decepcionam, te desapontam. E não é só isso. Elas podem ser negligentes, piradas, e até mesmo cruéis pra caralho.

Você, meu pequeno Dougie, justifica tudo isso.

Eu confiei em você, cara. Eu achei que podia contar contigo. Eu _amei_ você, porra. E você me deu o cano. Virou seu maldito rosto e evitou a porra do meu olhar.

Quando eu te contei (lembra daquela noite?) que eu te amava, mais do que como um amigo, mais do que você jamais seria amado, eu quase me caguei de medo. Eu estava suando como um maldito porco e pronto para vomitar a porra das borboletas no meu estômago, antecipando a sua reação.

E, sabe, eu não esperava muito. Eu não estava esperando um beijo piegas e clichê; sexo espontâneo e apaixonado no sofá do meu sótão; ou mesmo um abraço. Nada disso. Mas eu definitivamente não estava esperando aquela merda que você fez. Eu me lembro que você correu, correu pra muito longe mesmo. Eu podia suportar aquilo. Eu me lembro que você me evitou como a praga. Eu podia suportar aquilo. Eu também me lembro dos olhares estranhos no colégio na segunda-feira seguinte. Eu quase podia suportar aquilo. Eu me lembro dos cochichos dos caras no vestiário. Eu quase podia suportar aquilo. Mas eu também me lembro da porra das surras.

E eu não pude suportar aquilo, Doug. Não pude suportar aquela visão de você quase se escondendo atrás dos machões do futebol, enquanto aqueles filhos da puta estúpidos praticamente arrancavam o meu couro. Você viu, eu sei. Eu pude ver o remorso no seu rosto. Você parecia tão perturbado, Dougie. Quase pareceu horrorizado por um segundo quando eu solucei o seu nome ao ser jogado na grama dura. Eles riram; você pareceu enojado.

E eu realmente pensei, por um breve momento, que você fosse ajudar. Eu estava errado pra caralho.

Você _foi embora_. Me deixou largado ali: a merda da camisa rasgada, cuspe no meu boné preferido, nariz sangrando, dois olhos roxos, Deus sabe quantos hematomas.

E eu deixei você ir. Eu fiquei deitado naquela porra de campo por horas, bem depois de o sol já ter se escondido e a temperatura ter caído a um nível congelante.

Eu fiquei pensando, imaginando, ponderando: "Por que eu, porra?" Mais importante, "Como é que eles sabiam que eu estava no campo depois da escola? Como eles sabiam que eu estaria sozinho?"

E então me veio, Doug. Como uma porrada de malditos tijolos no meu saco.

Mais cedo naquela tarde, durante a aula, eu tinha visto você rabiscando em um de seus cadernos. Você pareceu razoavelmente feliz e eu pensei "bem, talvez hoje seja uma porra de um bom dia, pra variar".

Eu sorri, esperando que você fosse no mínimo responder, e você sorriu de volta por uma fração de segundo. Um pouco triste e distante, mas um sorriso pelo menos. Então eu meio que deslizei para perto (você se lembra?), fingindo que estava olhando para o seu livro de matemática. Os garotos "populares" me encararam e fizeram caretas de nojo para mim, mas eu pensei, eu pensei que você não tinha notado ou talvez finalmente tivesse parado de se importar com essa porra.

E nós tínhamos conversado. Você me contou sobre o seu novo baixo. Eu mencionei o boné que você tinha me dado no meu aniversário de onze anos. Eu tinha perdido ele e estava esperando que você me ajudasse a procurá-lo depois da escola. Você não podia, já que precisava pegar a Melanie na casa de uma amiga no mesmo horário, coincidentemente. Nós realmente conversamos. Brevemente, mas foram os melhores dez minutos que eu havia tido em algum tempo.

Eu me pergunto o que Melanie teve de fazer a respeito da carona dela. Tenho certeza de que ela ficou decepcionada pra caralho quando você não apareceu lá para pegá-la, seu bastardo mentiroso.

Porém, não me entenda mal, Dougie. Eu compreendo. Nunca questionei o porquê de você ter dado as costas pra mim. Você já tinha me dito, sem querer. Naquele verão, lembra? Nós estávamos na minha varanda, discutindo sobre a recente "saída do armário" do meu tio? E você me disse, "Harry, cara, eu não tenho problema nenhum com esse povo gay ou nada dessa merda, mas, velho, eu morreria se as pessoas pensassem que eu sou gay". Você estava bêbado, não estava pensando, mas isso me cortou um pouco. Você sabia que eu não estava "seguro" da minha sexualidade ainda, devido à uma conversa anterior, mas foi um puta tapa saber que mesmo assim, você declarou uma coisa dessas. Eu lembro que você viu a minha cara ficando vermelha, então você me abraçou e pediu desculpas. Porra, você me abraçou, Doug. Você se lembra disso? Quando você ainda tinha a porra de uma alma? Era legal. Decente pra caralho da sua parte, se desculpar. Mas aquele comentário ainda estava lá.

Você quer se encaixar, ou alguma merda assim. Eu entendo. Não é _cool _ser amigo da bichinha do colégio. Eu entendo, sério mesmo. É mais fácil pra você falar merda de mim, rir da minha cara, e então simplesmente fingir que nada disso está me machucando. Eu acho que é muito mais fácil imaginar que eu não existo, que eu não me importo com as provocações, as fofocas e as constantes enchessões de saco.

Eu entendo. Eu compreendo, porra.

Sabe o que mais eu compreendo agora? Eu sempre havia pensado que era a porra da melhor coisa do mundo quando eu tinha alguém em quem confiar, alguém com quem contar. Os outros poderiam me empurrar, cuspir em mim, cagar em mim e me morder, mas eu sempre podia ir pra você, podia contar com você para me ajudar e dizer ao mundo para chupar a porra dos nossos paus..

Mas agora que eu descobri que aquele maldito suporte acabou – ou melhor, nunca esteve lá –, eu fico tonto, cambaleio, vacilo, tremo. E então caio. Dói pra caralho, Doug. O fundo do poço dói.

Portanto, meu pequeno Dougie, um conselho: admita que todo o mundo é um bastardo que te apunhala pelas costas, e acredite, você vai descobrir que não deveria sangrar tanto assim quando a faca entra.

- Harry

* * *

**N/A: **Cada vez que você não deixa uma review, Deus mata um gatinho /dica  
McKisses **x**


End file.
